The Six Month Spam War of 2014.
The six month war was a spam attack that happened over a period of six months by the infamous spammers of the Sporum. These included: *Spode-an *5poreMasterPwn *DarkLord979 *Sharples65 Although these were the spammers that contributed in damaging the Sporum, the primary members of this group were DarkLord979 and Sharples65. For more information on this group, refer to the AntiSporum page. How it started. To know why this all started you need to go back before it started. DarkLord never really interacted with Sharples. In fact Sharples hated DarkLord more because of the problems DarkLord was causing on the Sporum. Sharples never really wanted to go back to spamming since he only re-joined the Sporum on January 2014. Once Sharples heard that DarkLord would be getting banned indefintely by BlackBird for reasons no other than spamming and threats, Sharples sighed in relief; Dark went into hiding - Although that wasen't going to last long. Sharples, at the time was different on his ways on Spore than he was on the Sporum. He was a pathetic bully who tried to return to his former glory years ago. Although this is debate-able, this only caused Sharples to go back to his spammy ways again. Not posting huge amounts of threads, but instead use swear-words and creating sexualized threads and posts. This is generally accepted to be the cause of the six month spam war. After Sharples created this, he was immediently suspended once a SporeMaster came onto the thread. While waiting next week and try to become normal again on the Sporum, he tried to post contributively, trying to fix the Adventure Play Bug. Until five hours later, SporeMasterSlime re-suspened him and locked his thread. This infuriated Sharples so much that he demanded the thread be unlocked. He thought being suspended was justifiable at the time, but not a contributive thread being locked. When SporeMasterSlime ignored the demand and seven day suspened him again. After the seven day ban was over, Sharples went into his PMs and found that Whoster had private messaged him. The private message asking for an offer of alliance with DarkLord and of course, Whoster. A link was provided in the PM and can be found here: http://anonymousforums.forumotion.com/login (You need to register to see such). While again being re-suspended, Sharples registered his name and was with the other spammers, DarkLord and Spode-an. Whoster never really spammed, he was more of a netural party. DarkLord suggested that they start spamming the Sporum. Although plans we not really discussed. Instead DarkLord re-created a new forum. "The Anti-Sporum". http://antisporum.forumotion.com/ The Anti-Sporum would be a more "permanent" base of operations for the spammers. This is where they planned the attacks, mainly in the Chatbox. This is where Sharples introduced DarkLord to the ECF. Preparation. ---- Once DarkLord was introduced to the ECF, serious business was to be discussed. Sharples and DarkLord attempted to convince the remaining community to try and spam. Although this had various degrees of success, it was quickly deleted. Only two ECFers spammed the Sporum, these being Rainey and Taupo. Although Rainey was banned on her other account, Dragonvoid which currently has a 10,000 day ban, using Taupos account to bypass this and continue posting on the Sporum. Taupo rarely spammed during the war, he only ever did one with Rainey. Rainey however used Taupos account for spam during the course of six months under the name ECFGodess. Rainey occasionally tried to spam with Sharples and DarkLord to cause a multitude of spam to come forth onto the Sporum. The ECF was also a gate-way to more communcation for DarkLord, he used this to his advantage. DarkLord also started to prepare threads on the Anti-Sporum and give the dates and times of when they would strike. Because Slime was the only act mod at the time, Slime usually had Sharples and DarkLords 7 day suspensions lined up. Meaning perfect timing for both DarkLord and Sharples. Even if they were in different times zones, both were very capable of attending the spam attacks. Having 7 day suspensions meant that they could prepare way ahead in advance in what they would do. They ocassionally met in the Chatbox, trying to figure out ways to wreck the Sporum. Tactics The spammers used the following tactics in the spam war - Some were more destructive than others, I.E Melvin. *Creating many spam threads *Extreme strong language *Gore/Violence pictures *Sexualized content *Making the Sporum broken for a period of 5-15 minutes. (Requires auto-link thread clicking) *Links that make threads *Huges amount of text *Completely destroying threads A.K.A Melvin (requires team-work) *Baiting users of the Sporum to believe the spammers that what they were doing was right. These tactics were mostly short lived as the SporeMasters could quickly delete threads and posts that the spammers made, however there were some irreversible tactics such as posts that were so large is size (usually with flash w/o sound) that the SporeMasters could not delete. It was affected mostly in Roleplay and had the most damage in the section, due to the amount of threads that could be made at an incredibly short time with an exploit of links that make threads. DarkLord used this very effectively where people would 'accidently' click his signature. Although the spammers knew what it could cause and used that to an advantage, eventually it resulted in the Sporum being overloaded with threads in a short period of time and would crash for a period of 5-15 depending on how many threads were over-loading the forum. It would usually give a Java-Script fault to the users trying to access the Sporum. The spammers (usually only Sharples and DarkLord, although Spode-an participated in this part occasionally) used Melvin, which resulted in one thread being erased (but re-created). This was the 'You're Banned!' thread. This worked and the spammers celebrated. Sharples had the idea of how it could be created and DarkLord was needed in order for the plan of action to be carried out. They tried to melvin several other threads, these included: BAU Open Thread Sporenissance Show Off Your Latest Thread 0 Adventure Bug Play (To take the blame elsewhere and save all the chats in a Notepad)